


Flash flood warning

by Stardella



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Flash Flood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natural Disasters, This is based on a really good comic on tumblr, a little ooc but that’s okay, flood - Freeform, they could be romantic or platonic in this, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardella/pseuds/Stardella
Summary: Milo and Zack are on a walk when a storm suddenly knocks Murphy’s Law into full effect, and knocks out a Murphy in the process.(This could be perceived as romantic or platonic, either way)(Homies save homies from drowning)
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Flash flood warning

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I’m posting again nerdos  
> This fic is based on a really awesome comic by whisperwillyou on tumblr, link will be at the end  
> Enjoy your angst!!

Zack looked up at the sky, where dark clouds had started to cast a shadow over Danville.  
“I’m gonna take this as a sign that we should turn back and go home,” he said to Milo, who had been walking a few paces in front of his friend on the trail. “You know, before Murphy’s Law kicks in?”  
“Aw cmon, we can handle a little rain!” Milo called over his shoulder. “At least, we’ve been able to handle things worse than rain so far!”  
“That’s not exactly what I was going for, I just don’t plan on getting soaked today,” Zack responded, just as a raindrop fell and hit his cheek. “Aaand, looks like I spoke too soon.”  
More raindrops fell, softly at first, but then more forcefully as thunder started to rumble up above.  
“Told you! It’s gonna mess up my hair, this stuff takes so long to fix in the morning!” said Zack, trying to cover his head with his hands. He started running back up the trail, Milo right beside him.  
“Not to worry!” Milo reached over his shoulder and produced two rain hats from his backpack. “I usually have a poncho or two, but they’re getting washed today.”  
“I think they’d be getting washed even if we DID have them!” Zack chuckled, putting on the hat.  
The rain kept pouring down, swirling in the wind of the sudden storm. Milo and Zack had to stop after a bit to catch their breath. The pair had been taking a hike next to a river that ran on the outskirts of town while Melissa was sick.  
The river next to the trail was muddy from the rain, and seemed to have risen a bit already, even if it had only been storming about 15 minutes.  
“I don’t suppose the storm starting so fast was Murphy’s Law, was it?” Said Zack, trying to wring out one of his sleeves, to no avail.  
“Maybe, but I think that Murphy’s Law would be more responsible for things going wrong DURING the storm, like someone dropping their phone in a puddle, or spilling a lot of orbeez into a puddle!”  
Zack laughed at that, but looked up the river and saw a disturbance in the current. There were sticks and debris starting to flow downstream at an alarming rate, and the current itself was starting to pick up, too.  
“Hey, Milo?”  
Zack grabbed Milo’s arm and pulled him away from his backpack to see. The river was rising rapidly, and Zack had seen enough nature documentaries on netflix to know what was happening.  
“You think a flash flood might be a little related to Murphy’s Law?”  
“I’m guessing yes! Run!” Milo and Zack took off as the river water rose and splashed onto the sidewalk, soaking their shoes as they ran.  
Zack looked behind him as he ran and saw a huge wave rushing downstream, definitely enough to knock them off their feet if they didn’t get to high ground soon.  
Zack suddenly felt Milo’s wrist leave his grasp, as the boy stopped.  
“My backpack! I left my backpack!”  
“Milo, stop!”  
Milo took off back in the direction they came in, towards the backpack that he had left on the ground in their hurry. Zack saw the wave getting closer by the second, and rushed after Milo in a rush of panic.  
Milo has grabbed his backpack, and turned back and started towards Zack again.  
“I got it! Now let’s-“ he was cut off as a gust of wind ripped through the trees and blew Milo’s hat off.  
He stumbled forward onto his knees, just as Zack reached him.  
“Come on, let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Zack urged as he pulled Milo up. “We gotta get-“  
And then they were swept away by the flash wave, into the open river and into the current.  
Zack panicked when he felt his feet leave the sidewalk and the current twisted his body around and around. He tried to see through the rain and spray from the river, squinting and trying o keep afloat.  
“Milo!” He yelled, wildly scanning the water around him. “MILO!”  
He could feel the current toss him every which way, submerging him completely, then sending him flying into pieces of debris and tree limbs.  
“MILO!” Zack screamed. There was a panic gripping his entire being as he searched for the other boy.  
There! Zack could see Milo’s sweater vest design being swept around by the current. He immediately began swimming in it’s direction.  
Zack grabbed the front of Milo’s sweater and pulled the other boy to his chest. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t seem to respond to Zack’s embrace.  
“Milo! Milo?” Zack shook Milo’s shoulders, but the boy didn’t move.  
Oh god.  
“Come on, Milo! Talk to me, man!”  
Nothing. Milo’s face was pale, his eyes closed.  
Zack frantically looked around for anything that they could use to get out of this situation. He spotted a small cliff, usually used to fish, but was now just at water level, up ahead.  
Okay. Okay okay. He had a plan.  
He grabbed Milo under his armpits with one arm, and used the other to help fight the current in order to swim toward the shore.  
Zack could feel the adrenaline kicking in, treading water and keeping at away from Milo’s face as he swam.  
“I’ve got you buddy,” he panted, holding Milo closer to his chest. “Just hold on!”  
They made it to the edge of the river, and Zack managed to grab a root that was sticking up.  
He grunted as he pulled Milo onto the shore, then flopped onto the ground, finally out of the water.  
Milo’s head lolled onto the grass, and Zack realized with a pang how fragile he really was.  
Zack had been doing sports for a few years, and had gained a bit of beefiness for that, but Milo was...really skinny.  
He was already paler normally, but after being swept away in a flash flood, he was absolutely WHITE.  
Zack gulped and sat up beside Milo, reaching for his shoulders.  
“Milo?”  
No response. Water trickled down Milo’s face and into the grass. Zack shook his shoulders more.  
“Milo???”  
Nothing.  
No. No no no. Oh god NO.  
Zack leaned over Milo with a hand over his chest, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
“Come on, Milo, you can’t do this!”  
He could see dark circles under Milo’s eyes, and his lips were ever so slightly blue.  
The hand that Zack had put over Milo’s chest was mostly to ground himself, but he could now feel...  
Nothing.  
If he wasn’t panicking before, he sure as hell was now.  
“Oh god, no, no, Milo! Stay with me, okay, you have to breathe!”  
Okay. Okay. Calm down, Zack. How do you get someone breathing again? Okay.  
Zack started pumping on Milo’s chest, like he was taught in health class. It felt like he was doing something, but it was hard to focus with all the rain and roaring of the river as it was.  
Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen...  
Zack’s hands were shaky, but they apparently did just fine because after 19 chest compressions, Milo jerked up and took a huge gulp of air.  
“Oh thank god, oh my god, oh,” Zack gasped in relief, then helped Milo sit up. “Are you okay, man?”  
“Holy moly, I don’t think I’ve ever been out that long!” Milo coughed, spilling some water down his vest. “Well, there was one time where I fell off of a tilt-a-whirl and into a-“  
Zack cut off his chatter by pulling Milo sharply into an embrace, sniffling.  
“Woah, Zack, what’s wrong?” Milo put his arms around the other boy immediately. “Did I say something-“  
“Sorry,” Zack mumbled into Milo’s shoulder. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay?”  
“I’d probably be dead if it weren’t for you, but I cant promise anything, cause of, you know-“  
“Murphy’s Law, yeah.” Zack chuckled. He pulled back and stood up, helping Milo get his footing again. “Let’s get out of this storm, before anything else comes crashing down.”  
Milo laughed and looked down at his and Zack’s clothes.  
“Didn’t you say something about not planning on getting soaked today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the original comic!  
> https://whisperwillyou.tumblr.com/post/187402865901/so-i-had-a-dream-zack-and-milo-got-caught-in-a  
> Yeet yeet


End file.
